Happy Feet oder Der Tag Der Toten Flosse
by Linguna
Summary: Spoiler 3.11 Rapture Was verbrannte Flossen nicht alles so mit sich bringen ... was zum Schmunzeln.


A/N:Mir sind Kara's „Flossen" in „Rapture" aufgefallen, und ich hab sofort an „Happy Feet" denken müssen, in den ich meine Nichten reinzerren wollte … wollte („…sie seien für so was jetzt schon zu alt!"). Gepaart mit dem Gedanken an meinen Bruder, als er sich beide Arme gebrochen hatte, kam das zu Stande.

Happy Feet - Der Tag Der Toten Flosse

Weiß. Reines, pures Weiß. Sorgfältig gewickeltes Weiß. Darunter zwei verbrannte Flossen.

Kara Thrace lag in ihrem Bett und betrachtete ehrwürdig ihre einbandagierten Hände. Es konnte fast nicht besser laufen.

Helo war vor ein paar Minuten wieder gegangen. Sie hatte kaum genug Zeit gehabt sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass sie eine „Bestimmung" hatte, da tauchte schon das nächste Problem auf. Ein sehr dringendes Problem. Eigentlich wollte sie es solange wie möglich hinauszögern. Versuchte es mit sämtlichen Ablenktaktiken, die ihr jemals in den Sinn gekommen waren. Zuerst stellte sie sich all die kleinen Dinge vor, die sie seit dem Holocaust besonders vermisste, das half immer. Zwar blieb der bittersüße Nachgeschmack der Trauer und das Wissen, dass sie es nie mehr wieder schmecken oder sehen würde, aber es lenkte sie

immer ab.

Sie fing an mit Schokolade. Schokolade war schon kurz nach den Angriffen auf die 12 Kolonien zur Rarität geworden und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass jetzt nach all den Jahren kein Krümel mehr essbar sein würde - sollte es noch irgendwo welche geben.

Schokolade mit Trauben und Nüssen, Schokopudding, Mouse au chocolat, Schokoladencreme, Kakao … Kakao …eine Tasse heißen Kakao …dampfender, zähflüssiger Kakao … zähflüssig … schlechte Idee. Sie brauchte eine andere Ablenkung. Sie brauchte was anderes, was ihren Geist beschäftigen würde.

Taktiken, Angriffstaktiken. Das würde helfen, wenn sie über Taktiken grübelte, vergas sie sogar zu essen, das war es.

Im Gedanken fing sie an Angriffstaktiken durchzugehen, doch als ihr alle Angriffsformationen der Zylonen wie kleine Tropfen vorkamen, wusste sie, dass sie auch diesen Kampf verloren hatte. Sie brauchte etwas, das ihren Kopf völlig klar werden ließ. Das Problem war … dringend, d.h. es müsste etwas monströses, absonderliches sein, etwas außergewöhnlich Erschreckendes.

Baltar beim Duschen. Baltar von oben bis unten eingeseift, eine kleine Quitscheente am Kabinenrand, die er Ernie nannte. Der Gedanke würde selbst den härtesten Centurio erschaudern lassen, aber er beinhaltete eine wesentliche Komponente, an die Kara Thrace nicht denken wollte – Wasser. Wasser war schlecht. Plätscherndes, lauwarmes Wasser, war sehr schlecht. Zugegeben, das Problem kam ihr schon früher in den Sinn, aber bei Cottle auf der Pritsche fiel es ihr noch leicht es zu ignorieren. Das war jetzt schon drei Stunden her und langsam kam der Punkt, an dem sie es einfach nicht mehr leugnen konnte. Vielleicht wenn sie einen kleinen Spaziergang unternehmen würde, würde es erträglicher werden. Bestimmt, würde es erträglicher werden.

Mühselig hievte sie ihre Beine über die Bettkante und richtete ihre Oberkörper auf. Ihre verbundenen Hände immer sorgfältig vor der Brust haltend, damit sie sich nicht aus Versehen darauf aufstützte. Wie sie schon etwas früher in Erfahrung hat bringen dürfen, war Aufstützen auf verbrannte Flossen schlecht, sehr schlecht um genau zu sein. Mit einem letzten Ruck stemmte sie ihre Körpermasse aus dem Bett.

Okay, sie stand, was das Problem nur etwas … verlagerte. Spazieren gehen, beinhaltete laufen. Richtig. Laufen. Laufen würde helfen.

Sie kam bis zur Luke. Und da wurde ihr das Problem erst so richtig bewusst. Ohne Hilfe saß sie hier fest. Sie würde erst gar nicht zu ihrem alles vergessenden Spaziergang kommen!

Die Luke war dicht. Das Quartier war, bis auf ihre Wenigkeit, menschenleer. Wenn nicht jemand die Tür von außen öffnen würde, wäre sie bis zum nächsten Schichtwechsel hier eingesperrt. Der nächste Schichtwechsel war in … vier Stunden. VIER Stunden. Solange würde sie es nicht mehr aushalten. Sie brauchte diesen Spaziergang - und zwar jetzt.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie mit ihren Unterarmen die Luke zu öffnen – vergebens. Sie brachte einfach nicht genügen Kraft auf, um das Rad in Bewegung zu setzten. Sie musste hier raus, und zwar dringend, wirklich dringend.

Ihr Blick viel auf das Telefon, das an der Wand hing. Nur wie sollte sie mit ihren verbundenen Händen den Hörer abnehmen und an ihr Ohr halten?

Unruhig schritt sie vor dem Telefon auf und ab, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und runzelte die Stirn. Aber erst, als eine erneut drückende Welle ihres Problems auf die Dringlichkeit hinwies, wusste sie, dass sie handeln musste.

Entschlossen ging sie zum Telefon und versuchte angestrengt nicht an all die dreckigen Pfoten zu denken, die dieses Telefon benutzt hatten, versuchte all die Situationen zu vergessen, bei denen Piloten ihre Hände, in ihrem Quartier, in ihrem Bett … benutzten. Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn. Ihr Problem war akut und erforderte eine sofortige Handlung.

Sie streckte ihren Kopf und biss beherzt in den Hörer. Langsam hob sie das Objekt ihrer Begierde aus der Gabel. Kaum aus der Gabel draußen, entglitt der Hörer ihrem Biss, fiel zu Boden und kam mit einem ungesunden Krachen auf.

Für einen Moment lang machte sie sich Sorgen, dass das Telefon den Sturz nicht überlebt hatte und sie somit ihre letzte Chance vor Schichtwechsel aus dem Quartier zu kommen verspielt hätte.

Auf ihre Hände bedacht ging sie in die Knie und beugte sich so, dass sie ihr Ohr an den Hörer legen konnte. Kaum war ihr Gehörgang nahe genug, ertönte auch schon die Stimme des diensthabenden Comm-Officers. Noch nie hatte sie solch liebliche Töne vernommen, noch nie war ihr das Kratzen in der Leitung des Kommunikationssystems der Galactica so herzergreifend vorgekommen. Irgendein Petty Officer fragte immer und immer wieder, wer da in der Leitung war und was er wolle.

Die Tränen, die in Starbuck's Augen standen, waren nicht allein Tränen der Rührung und sie biss sich verkrampft auf die Unterlippe um nicht einem niederen Instinkt nachzugeben und jetzt und hier, auf ihren Knien in dieser gebückten Haltung, vor dem Telfon des Senior Officers Quartiers ihrem Problem freien Lauf zu lassen.

Das nächste was sie hörte war, dass der Petty Officer das Comm-system weitergab und eine kratzige, ihr sehr vertraute Stimme versuchte mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Mittlerweilen hatte der gute Comm-Officer den Anruf zurückverfolgt und wusste, von wo aus der Anruf kam.

Man musste nur zwei und zwei zusammen zählen, um zu wissen, wer am anderen Ende der Leitung war, jetzt, da die gesamte Belegschaft, die arbeiten konnte damit beschäftigt war, die Biomasse in die Produktionslinie einzubringen.

„Starbuck?", fragte der Admiral fast knurrend.

Wieder biss sich Kara auf die Unterlippe, sie konnte doch nicht den Admiral … aber wenn nicht jetzt Hilfe kommen würde, dann wäre es zu spät.

„Starbuck?", forderte Adama wieder eine Antwort von ihr.

Sie schloss die Augen um ihre Blamage nicht mit offenen Augen miterleben zu müssen. Mit gepresster Stimme brachte sie hervor:

„Sir, ich muss auf's Klo, Sir!"

fin


End file.
